Where Is Disney Castle?
by Cherished Tenshi
Summary: Two-shot. After receiving a letter from King Mickey, Sora and Riku travel to Disney Town. Sora, being Sora, naturally drags them into every trouble possible. Troubles like staring animals, annoying people and stealing from Star Wars. Oh dear.
1. Most Annoying Thing Ever

**A/N:** **Yay, my first story! I spent about two hours writing this, and was drove insane by the Disney Castle music! :-D**

**Anyway, please read and review, as this is my first story and I need help! Thanks! ^_^**

"Are you _sure_ this is the right way to Disney Castle?" A young boy complained to a silver-haired teen in front of him. The two were trudging along at an incredibly slow pace, most likely because they were lost. People (or animals, really) were dashing everywhere. Today appeared to be a busy day for the residents of Disney Town.

"For the last time, Sora... **I DON'T KNOW**!" The silver teen shouted, staring at the poor younger boy with a stare of pure murder. The brunette, who must have been Sora, whimpered and held his hands up to protect himself from any blows. The other boy sighed before grabbing Sora's wrist and dragging him along,

"Come on. The King still wants to see us." He informed Sora, as he unwillingly pulled the twice-saviour of the universe along behind him. Sora stuck his feet into the stone path, refusing to move.

"I don't wanna go. Knowing the King, he's going to have really _bad news_." He stated, slapping off the other teen's wrist, crossing his arms in a stubborn matter and pouting to emphasize his refusal to move.

"You'd rather be lost in a town as busy as _this?_" His friend asked, crossing his arms and sighing. He wasn't too chuffed with his best friend's behaviour. It was quite a busy town, and he just wanted to meet up with a certain mouse-king and get this over with. The sooner, the better.

"Yeah, Riku. I would!" Sora yelled his reply, causing the town-folks to stop their daily routine and stare at the two youngsters having a fight. Animals leaned into each other and gossiped about the strange arrivals.

"Are they _really _the two boys that saved all worlds?"

"Mummy, why does one of them have grey hair?"

"Yeah! And the other guy's hair; is that natural?"

"C'mon, Sora. We're drawing attention to ourselves now. Let's go!" Riku gave Sora a Chinese Burn (with one hand) and pulled his wrist with his right hand. Sora was using his free hand to rub the Chinese Burn Riku had afflicted onto his poor right arm. It was really red and sore, throbbing painfully as his heart pumped blood around his body.

"Awwww…. Riku, did you really have to do that?" He complained, kicking his friend in the back. Riku turned around, let go of the boy's wrist, and shook him by the shoulders. His anger point had just been crossed over, and when Riku was in a _bad _mood...

... It signalled the beginning of the end of the world.

"Come on Sora. You think I'm _enjoying_ having to drag you across a town while we're lost and hungry and having the second most annoying thing _ever _beside me!" Riku ranted, causing Sora to put his hands behind his spiky hair and cock his head in confusion. His wrist had fully recovered (almost), and he was back to his old goofy self.

"If I'm the _second_ most annoying thing ever, then who's_ first_?" He asked, swinging his head from side to side. He couldn't think of many people that were annoying. There was Riku himself, who had turned evil and attempted to kill him. Thankfully, the two had since forgiven each other. Then there was Donald, with his ability to _never _heal Sora when he had needed it the most. Goofy, who had almost knocked the poor brunette out several times with his shield. Then there was...

"Hmm…. Draw between Kairi and Xemnas." Riku smirked, putting his hand into his trouser pocket. The brunette broke out of his thoughts, stared back at Riku in surprise at his answer, and came to a conclusion.

Quite a few people _were _annoying.

"How's Kairi annoying?" Sora asked, curious to find out why Riku found her annoying. It hardly helped that he had a tendency to blush wildly whenever Riku or anyone else even _thought _her name.

...Sora couldn't read minds or anything, but still...

"She _always_ got kidnapped, Sora. We had to save her…" Riku started to count with his fingers. "_Three times _in _two years_. That's really annoying, no offense or anything." He shook his head in amazement, and then his face paled. If Sora was to tell the red head that, he would be...

"Don-Don't tell Kairi that. She'll _never _leave me alone!" He begged of Sora. The young boy smiled and ruffled Riku's silver hair. Finally, something that he could blackmail Riku with. After all, he had an embarrassing picture, which if Kairi was to ever see, she would most likely run away in horror and pretend to not know him.

"Of _course not_. Now, how's Xemnas annoying? He's kinda _dead_, no offense." He looked at Riku in befuddlement. True, the battle that they had endured _was _difficult, but it was no less difficult than Ansem.

"My arm _still _hasn't healed after one of those damn lightsabers…"

"_Ahem_." Sora interrupted, coughing in an important matter.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. After those damn E_thereal Blades _sliced my arm, Sora. It's been _three_ months now. Three months and I _still _have a sore arm." The silver boy held up a bandaged arm to make his point clear, "And lightsabers sounds cooler."

"I know, Riku. But we can't use that name because…"

"Um, excuse me, please." Sora was being tapped gently on his shoulder. He turned around to see a cow animal, about the same height as him. She wore a basic dress with high boots.

"I overheard your entire conversation. You two boys are looking for The King's Castle, correct?" She asked, cupping her two hands together. Sora and Riku glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Um… Yeah. You _could_ say that. Why? Did you know where it is?" Riku asked, putting his hand onto his hips. The woman nodded and pointed past them.

"It's right behind you." She stated, causing Sora and Riku to turn around slowly. They saw a huge gate and the all-too-familiar blinding whiteness of a huge castle. The sky was as clear as day, and a group of birds flew past the boys as their mouths failed to function properly.

"We're _**idiots!**_" They both shouted at the same time in plain horror.

**A/N: My failure at an attempt of humour. C:**

**Hope the description was good, Sora and Riku weren't OOC, and the other things too.**

**Please review! And do my poll if you have a free moment! Thanks again! :-)**


	2. I Am Your Father

**A/N: Hiya everyone! I'm back! ^_^**

**As **_**soon **_**as I posted up the first chapter, I got a whole load of extra ideas to add into this story, so this may very well evolve into a multi-chapter story! (That's a good thing, right?)**

**Anyway, the responses to all of my lovely reviewers! (I've only had one, but a girl can hope! Right?)**

**Klogun: Thanks for the lovely review! I'm happy to see that I made some people smile while reading this. Yeah, I don't actually watch/like Star Wars, but I always say 'I am your father!' at every chance to my friends. It drives them up the wall! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars, or anything else that comes in-between. I only own this plot idea and my laptop. Oh, and the phone I do everything on!**

**Long author's note! Anyway, please review this, even if you hate it!**

Our two heroes had just closed their jaws in shock at the location of Disney Castle, which was _literally _sitting at their backsides. The eldest of the two, the beloved Riku, had recovered first and tapped the other beloved hero, Sora, on the shoulder. The brunette immediately jumped up in shock, turning to stare at the tapper with wide puppy eyes. Riku rolled his eyes. (Not Sora's eyes, _his _eyes. Rolling Sora's eyes would be plain creepy)

"Why are you giving me dog eyes, Sora?" He demanded, crossing his arms. Sora continued to stare at him, mouth hanging open for no reason. Naturally, this disturbed Riku, and quite possibly the residents that were still gathered behind them, obviously having nothing better to do then stare at two foreigners, one of them with an unnatural position and the other with grey hair.

Riku didn't get why they were so fascinated by him. They were _animals_, for goodness sake! Why didn't they just _buzz off _and leave them _alone_!

As soon as he had thought those words, several animals slowly shifted away from him, before turning around and speed walking away. More of them followed in a similar pattern, until they were all gone, mere shadows in the too-cheerful town. Riku mentally face-palmed himself as he realized that he had shouted his thoughts out to the heavens. He was thankful that the King, Donald, Goofy or any other animal that lived in the Castle hadn't come out yet to check on them.

_Great, I'm finally becoming stupid Sora._

"Earth to Sora. Wakey-wakey!" The boy shook his head to himself and grabbed Sora's shoulders, shaking them softly. The boy shifted weakly in his arms, still lost in his deep thoughts.

_Please don't end up like Goofy. __**Please**_**.**

"I am your father!" _Not_ the reply Riku was expecting. He took a step back as Sora looked up at him slowly, a demonic look glinting in his eyes.

"Can't touch this! Do-do-do-do, do-do, do-do. Can't touch this!" The boy sung in a terrible voice as he took steps forward towards his best friend. Said best friend took a step back each time, hence remaining at the same distance.

A centimetre.

Sora continued to advance closer, as Riku took larger steps back in sheer fear and concern for his friend. In all of his (long) time that he had spent with Sora, _this _had _never _happened.

Until now. And he didn't have a clue about where Sora had got his strange sentences from. Maybe he had been watching too many movies lately, and had finally cracked. But what if it was Roxas, who had taken over and made Sora go mental in return for forcing him to return to Sora? He didn't have a _clue_ about how that was meant to work, but still...

He was broken out of his thoughts by maniacal laughter. Riku looked up slowly and uncertainly to see a certain spiky brunette laughing his butt off. He was clutching his sides in laughter. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked briefly up at Riku before resuming his laughter, somehow madder than before. This was _not _amusing. The noise ringed across the whole town, and Riku prayed with all of his heart that no one had heard it. (Or was still hearing it)

Finally, the boy regained enough common sense to calm down. His laughter turned into giggles as he looked up at an annoyed face, goofy grin stretching across his whole face. (Not really, because then Sora would have looked like the Cheshire Cat that Riku had bumped into once, while on a trek of Wonderland. He didn't go back there again) The eldest crossed his arms and began tapping his foot in irritation, waiting for the manic in front of him to start to open his mouth and let sound be freed from the cruel bars of his throat.

"Man, Riku. You've gotta get a sense of _humour_. Your face was _priceless_!" Sora chuckled silently to himself as the mother of all death glares, stares and bears (Last part was included for no reason) was eyed at him. His reply was to fold his arms behind him and somehow grinned wider than before. Riku's eye twitched.

"_Excuse me_? Get a _sense of humour_? Ha-ha, Sora. I just _died _of laughter at your last comment." Sora gulped tensely at the sentence, laughing nervously. Riku was only ever sarcastic whenever he was secretly plotting to murder you later on in secret and hide the body. Or just go into a ranting fit. Sora pled to the god that looks over teenagers that had saved the world twice that it was the latter one.

Riku, very unfortunately, also fell into that category, so Sora was screwed.

"Heh-heh, yeah. It was pretty funny, right..?" He prepared himself for the ranting attack or murder that would surely follow. Sure enough, one came.

"I was actually _concerned _about your _sanity_, you idiot! Stupid, little ADHD child who has nothing better to do than worry people senseless... _Why _am I _friends _with you again, please remind me? Because I don't really know why, not that _you'll _know the answer or anything, you're _that _stupid. Kairi is _so _going to-"

"-_Listen_! You seemed pretty down, so I thought that I would try to cheer you up! It obviously _failed_, so stop _ranting _at me; you grey haired **Xemnas**-impersonator!" This caught Riku's attention. He stared at Sora harshly, embedding his eyes into the boy's very soul.

"Tell me how I look like that _creep_. _**Tell me**_!" He demanded, thrusting his finger into Sora's chest harder with each word. He gently lifted the angry finger off his chest, and lowered it down to Riku's side. Anyone who had the misfortunate to be watching these events unfold from a distance would have easily assumed that the two were holding hands. Instead, they were talking about an evil Nobody that had tried (And failed) to merge with Kingdom Hearts and kill everyone.

How misleading things can be.

"Well, um... You both have gr-um, _silver_ hair. And the whole _'Turn completely nuts and go insane'_ thing." He quickly spoke the words, grinning stupidly at Riku. The boy rolled his light blue eyes and glanced down at the hand that was still gripping his finger.

"Two things. First; get that hand off me. _Now_. Second, I only turned completely nuts; I didn't go insane. Did I?" He raised an eyebrow in slight fear as Sora shook his head firmly and swung the arm that had belonged to the hand that had once touched Riku's pinkie over said boy's head.

"I was _kidding_! Even though they kinda both mean the same thing... Now, let's go and find King Mickey!" He cheerfully replied, bringing (Or truthfully, forcing) Riku to follow him. The boy growled at Sora's behaviour. Riku wasn't the biggest fun of bromance, but unluckily Sora was one of the biggest fans of the behaviour to have graced the worlds. Kairi didn't behave much better; What with the papou fruit and good-luck charms and all. And _that _drawing in the cave of the two of them holding a star.

"Get off my shoulder." He demanded, still being dragged along, although he had caught up with Sora's pace. The boy shook his head again as the two (finally) walked towards the castle. The colourful flowers swayed gently in the afternoon breeze as the boys walked along the long and twisty path.

"Nah. Not in the mood. You make a pleasant armrest." And with that final sentence, the two walked up to the doors of the castle, becoming black shadows to anyone that was in the town. The sunset gave off an orange colour to the whole world, and shadows stretched as children ran noisily in the streets, having fun playing around.

"The door's locked, Riku!"

"That, my friend, was why _Key_blades were invented."

"Oh..."

The worlds had so much hope.

**A/N: Hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it! It was a bit random in the middle, but eh...**

**Sora just strikes me as that kind of guy.**

**Anyway, please review! Feel free to flame me too, as long as its constructive criticism! ^_^**


End file.
